ALTER VOID
For Inorus Heartblade, click [[Inorus Heartblade|'here']] for the character page. ALTER VOID'' [Latin: ''MUTARE INANIS] is the ascended form of Inorus/Dylan's existence after gaining "demigod" status. When Inorus transcended from the physical existence, his human nature began to erode away leaving behind an intelligent, eccentric, and somehow wise but brutal chaotic being that will periodically incite various forms of madness upon the human realm to progress human evolution and culture. He often will play "the villain" against would-be heroes throughout humankind's existence appearing as various human forms of himself with bizarre false names he could come up with (ex. Arӓnikus; Telmaan; etc) and is capable of turning humans into eldritch monsters without even batting an eyelid, and merely just by willing it to fulfill his unknown goals. "To utter any of His names or titles is considered bad luck and it taboo in all cultures across the known and unknown world and will and must be referred to as He and Him only" Background After living for nearly 80 thousand years on Earth and witnessing countless "reboots" of the world and humankind in various forms, the very essence of "time" and the physical reality ceased and he (Dylan) continued to exist while nothing else did, he drifted across the spans of the void for additional tens of thousands of years calculating on how to string back the universe together during of which he begins to lose his perception of time (paradoxically existing outside of the physical realm while remaining in physical form incapable of dying) and then is able to take the remaining fragments of the physical and collapse the entire realm into a primordial well and is confronted by GOD, who begrudgingly allows the Universe to be rebuilt. GOD allows him to continue, relieves him of his physical constraints allowing his conscience to manifest fully as a demigod under the title ALTER VOID as the manifestation of the vastness and seemingly emptiness that had grown inside his soul over the now hundreds of thousands of years that had passed, but had taken the nothingness of reality and had changed it into bringing back the physical realm. Form While not possessing one singular form, Alter Void has many forms, while each are all Him, they are all capable of independent though and action, only when they form into One are they the same, they are one but separate they cannot tell what the other is doing while separate, each one is an individual from One. # an amalgamation of many humanoid beings with six crossed arms, three masked faces bearing the three MARKS, and six outstretched arms guiding the cosmos ## Represents all of his "embodiments" ## this is his typical "God" form ## he uses this for judging mortal souls who have fallen victim to his judgement, amusement, boredom ## will debate among themselves before passing judgement ## is only the forms (2) through (4) (marks I through III) ## Alignment: Lawful Neutral # a giant angel with ten wings snuffing out the heavens, a shrouded face bearing the "1" MARK with furious eyes that burn like two dying suns and four arms with massive clawed hands scouring the earth.Another form this being has is that of a wispy, fromless shadow that stalks people. ## represents judgement, corruption, war, and wrath ## Incites conflict in politically unstable countries ## Will "shadow" corrupt politicians whispering into their ears coercing them into making absurd, reckless, or negligent policies that could destabilize a nation ## incites rebellions and protests across the world and seems to target radical groups of any political siding ## will stalk calm and good-natured but potentially unstable or aggressive individuals and drive them insane. ## will torment burglars, rapists, murderers, corrupt politicians in their sleep showing them grotesque images of the apocalypse resulting in a degradation of health until their expiration even if they are incarcerated. ## the angle form is only seen when a star or world is being obliterated. ## Alignment: True Neutral # (Malignant Benevolence) A six armed, faceless humanoid figure with giant black wings from it's back and the "2" Mark on it's broad, ivory chest standing at about 12 meters tall with the lower half a great serpentine tail. one hand clutches an ax with an impossibly long blade, another hand holds scales, and the last hand clutches thirteen arrows ## represents justice, knowledge, wisdom, and trickery ## will use this form to guide heroes/humans/souls/etc through a quest to fight some "villain" usually him or a monster he released ( typically to make them one of his angels) ## Tricks Humans into becoming one of his eternal servants ## Alignment: Lawful Evil # (the most dangerous one) a tall, dark, impossibly handsome young man clad in a military-style three piece suit and black leather jackboots bearing the "3" mark on the left breast of the coat. he has pale skin, dark brown hair, piercing red-gold eyes and a stern expression that will stop anyone in their tacks ## represents all the Evils of humanity ## will cause world-ending scenarios while in this form ## will strike down anyone without mercy, or care ## it is worse when he is not making things blow up if visible ## if you can see even the smallest silhouette of him, it's too late ## Alignment: Chaotic Evil # Embodiment of humanity's good will, will actively try to stop his other selves from causing too much damage to the world to allow the progression of humanity. Will save those who are cursed or misguided by his other selves ## Appears as Inorus Heartblade from his past life ## has none of the MARKS ## bargains with gods that are of some form of "good" alignment about to fade away from existence to give them purpose again for the benefit of mankind and to fend off against his other selves. ## Will prevent the birth of mutated or "fallen" magical girls ## acts as a guardian throughout time and has walked with Abraham and God during Genesis ## is a minor patron to non-malignant forms of Magecraft and Sorcery ## Alignment: Neutral Good ULTIMATUM: principium et finis Over 100,000 have passed and the universe is completely devoid of life, with only the stars in the sky, Gaia has slipped away into a death-like sleep from the grief and pain . Inorus then collapses the universe into the chaotic sea of origin described in Genesis 1:1 to confront God... Inorus allows God to restart the Universe under certain conditions and so long as God maintains his promise to Inorus, he'll be able to keep this new creation. After Some time, Inorus is finally liberated from his incarnate prison and his will and partial conscience becomes the demigod "alter void" Upon ascension from the physical form the being that was Inorus is essentially concluded, his story is over and a new being takes form leading the new worlds into the future. Taking on a "Devil" or "Demon God" role in human civilization while also having his own cult/church following to assist in his plan to "keep human civilization going in the right way" The Mark "The Mark" is a series of roman numerals (1 through 3) shaped as either talons or daggers. anything bearing "The Mark" is said to be cursed to a horrible fate, on people it is comparable to a death sentence, on inanimate objects it is said to be a bad omen as any of these symbols whether it is one or all three in a diagram is said to draw His attention and may even summon him to the area or residence of the person bearing "The Mark". It can be good to note that any of his "avatars" will bear a series of talon or "dagger"-shaped roman numerals from "I" through "III"; his Ethereal (Some will say "Eldritch") and Human forms will also have these marks while not obvious and will only make it known to someone directly and discreetly while in human or "avatar" form but in his "true" forms, they're obvious. He also uses the "3" mark to f**k with people when he's bored and wants to unleash an eldritch monster or plague. Trivia: When he first became ALTER VOID, the first thing Inorus did was free his wife and children from Limbo and return them to earth to live without the constraints of normal angels and half-angels while he is still stuck on the Pantheons, but will occasionally visit disguised in his original human form, while his emotions are dampened, he still feels love and compassion for his family. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Divine Being Category:Vampires